Ethanol can cause changes in the concentrations of aspartate, glutamate and alanine in rat liver if there is excess nitrogen in the form of ammonium ions or amino acids. The reasons for the accumulation of the above amino acids are being investigated. In addition factors responsible for the rate of alcohol disposal by the liver are being studied, in particular those which accelerate the conversion of NADH to NAD by the mitochondrial electron transport chain. This conversion is of importance because the availability of NAD limits alcohol oxidation. The work on isolated hepatocytes is relevant to the rate of alcohol disposal in vivo.